In today's world, communication is frequently being performed online via publicly available websites. People post information about themselves and communicate with others via social networking websites, such as Facebook™, GooglePlus™, Myspace™, and LinkedIn™, and blogs. While using online websites, users often knowingly or unwittingly disclose personal information about themselves, or disclose information intended only for a certain audience. Unfortunately, all posted information, including unintentionally disclosed personal information, becomes stored and can be indexed by search engines, archived by robots, or used by advertisers and others. The digital memory of the Internet can cause harm when data is stored and used in ways not anticipated by people who post it.